


Just my way to say ''I love you''

by hellodickspeight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hearts, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellodickspeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens, they are half asleep in Derek's bed and Derek draws patterns on Stiles' hip unconsciously. Stiles snorts and asks "Did you just make a heart ?"</p>
<p>Derek's eyes snaps open and he looks at Stiles, hoping he doesn't hear his heart beating fast when he realizes that, yes, he did.</p>
<p>"No," he lies.</p>
<p>"Yes, you did," Stiles insists, "but that's okay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just my way to say ''I love you''

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally blaming Valentine's Day for that.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The first time it happens, they are half asleep in Derek's bed and Derek draws patterns on Stiles' hip unconsciously. Stiles snorts and asks "Did you just make a heart ?"

Derek's eyes snaps open and he looks at Stiles, hoping he doesn't hear his heart beating fast when he realizes that, yes, _he did._

"No," he lies.

"Yes, you did," Stiles insists, "but that's okay." He smiles and looks up, mending for a kiss.

Derek rolls his eyes but gives a peck to his lips. Stiles does something that sounds like a pleased whine before nesting himself against Derek's broad chest.

His hand find Derek's hip and he draws a heart, too.

 

After that, Derek tries to control himself when he draws on Stiles' skin with his fingers but, the thing is, it's something he does without thinking about it.

His hands crave for Stiles' skin and found themselves a way to touch it, by taking his hands in his or by reaching for his nape, by rubbing his thumb over Stiles' collarbone and by slipping his fingers under the hem of Stiles' t-shirts and caressing his hip. It's the spot he likes the most, because his hands fit just right on those hips and it's always so easy to bring Stiles closer and kiss him.

Or to shove him away kindly when Stiles annoys him - on purpose - just to annoy him back. And Stiles always protests and come close, always closer, usually wrapping his whole body around Derek and Derek doesn't have the heart to pretend he doesn't like it.

 

The second time it happens, they're getting coffee and Derek is looking at the chalkboard, humming as he hesitates between two drinks. They are still holding hand since Stiles had grabbed Derek's to bring him there, saying how he was so thirsty he was going to die, and Derek rubs his thumb back and forth on the tender skin between Stiles' thumb and index.

He feels Stiles leans closer to him and then there's his breath on his ear and Derek forgets everything, concentrates on Stiles.

"You did it again," Stiles whispers joyfully, Derek can hear the smile.

"What ?" he whispers back.

Stiles draws a heart on his hand and, _oh._ Derek was so sure he was just going back and forth.

"Did I ?"

He turns to Stiles who looks _smug_ and nods. Derek looks at him for a while, doesn't know what to say to that and finally shrugs, as if it's no big deal. Which it isn't, he guess. It's just hearts. They've been together for a while now, they can draw hearts on each other, right ?

Stiles mimics his shrug, the smile still on his lips.

"Have you finally decided to take what you usually take or am I going to die of dehydration before ?" he jokes then and, yeah, it's definitely no big deal, the heart thing.

 

The third time it happens, Scott is there and Derek wants to kill himself. They are at Stiles' apartment and Stiles asks him if "please please please, would you please get us beers in my fridge, I'll love you forever" since he's too busy playing video game with his best bro.

Derek's heart quicken at the ''I'll love you forever'' part even though Stiles says that all the time to everyone. He says "Of course" and, as he walks behind Stiles, puts a hand on his nape.

He, again, doesn't realize what he really did before he comes back in the living room with three beers and Stiles has that stupid smile again.

"You did it agaaaain," he sings, taking his beer from Derek.

"Again ?" Derek flushes at the same time Scott says "What ?"

"Derek's the cutest," Stiles replies to Scott and Derek's ears get hot. "He keeps drawing hearts on my skin."

Scott shoots Derek a weird look and Derek wishes Stiles hadn't told him. Or that he wasn't doing that. Derek isn't _cute._

He tries to be casual, shrugs and takes a sip of his beer.

 

Later, when Scott is gone, Stiles goes to kiss him and says : "I like that, you know."

Derek understands he's talking about the hearts and, the fourth time it happens, it's on purpose, on Stiles' wrist, while they kiss deeply.

 

Derek should have known since the start what the hearts means to him. When he realizes what they mean, though, he wants to punch himself because it's so obvious, Stiles probably got it at the first one.

He doesn't freak out as he thought he would, he knew since the start that he would fall in love with Stiles and he's really okay with that.

 

The other times are all on purpose, because he wants Stiles to know he loves him but it never seems like the good time to actually say it with words. The hearts are discrete and he can do them whenever he wants.

Stiles directly knows when they are intentional. Derek knows he does, because he stops telling Derek about them, just smiles and draw hearts back.

Derek thinks they are both saying "I love you" in their own way.

 

The possibly twentieth time it happens - he stopped counting - Stiles is talking and talking, adding life in his stories with his hands. Derek catches one, draw a heart on his wrist again and kiss the invisible heart.

There's a beat in Stiles' story as he smiles and then he goes on, shifting closer to Derek and Derek loses himself in his whiskey-golden eyes.

He doesn't realize he says it until Stiles stops talking completely and looks at him for a while, before he whispers : "You did it again."

And, yeah, Stiles totally always knew about what the hearts meant. He smiles and leans closer to kiss Derek, says : "I love you, too."

 

(Later that day, they are half asleep in Stiles' bed and Derek suddenly goes up, ignoring Stiles' protests and searches Stiles' desk. When he comes back in bed, he grins widely and Stiles looks at him with big, curious eyes.

He starts by taking Stiles' hands, draws a heart on the tender skin between his thumb and index with a red sharpie, then does the same on his wrist. Stiles blinks, smiles, his eyes shine and he turns his head so Derek can do the same on his nape, his shoulder blade, his back, his hips, all the places his put invisible hearts since weeks.

He asks Stiles to do the same on him when he's done.

Derek loves the sight of all these hearts on them, all those ''I love you'' all over their skin.)


End file.
